Devil May Cry:The Hitman of the Underworld
by Alastor13
Summary: A hitman from the underworld attacks Dante,but who?


**Devil May Cry: The Hitman from the Underworld**

Dante was just looking forward to some pizza when his phone rang,"hello" said Dante,no voice answered, Dante put the phone back down,at last,he could enjoy some real cheesy pizza,Dante looked round his office,he could see his collection of swords and demon skulls he had collected from past missions,some looked horribly disfigured whilst some looked animal-like,like the bull skull hanging from the wall with a rapier through its mouth,that _was _a close mission,it was a Devil Scythe,who he had met on his third mission, The Devil had threw its huge scythe at Dante,who just sidestepped it and unholstered his handmade handguns, Ebony and Ivory and let rip, the Devils skull was chipping away with every bullet,suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back,he fell down and turnde round,the Scythe had come back!It put a huge gash in his back,Dante saw a huge rip in his coat,it was ruined!

Dante was very strange about that,bullets could skim his nose or someone could launch a sword through his chest,but if someone ruins his look,he gets serious, he noted in his head that they have returnable scythes for future referance,and got out his shotgun, the Devil was holding his scythe again, laughing in Dante's face, click Blast!

That was years ago,Dante hardly ever met any more challenges,there was Vergil though,his brother who had faced him many times,then a few more on Mallet Island with some Demon Armour on,Dante's not sure if he's still alive...

The phone hadn't been ringing for some time now which was strange, in fact, Dante sensed an awkwardness nearby,at that moment,the Alastor came to life with electricity, Blam!

Something shattered the front doors and hit the wall behind Dante's head and crumbled it,Dante checked quickly, it was a huge long bullet, it was longer than the ones Dante used for his pistols, it was probably a sniper bullet.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Dante dodged three more bullets, it was coming from outside, Dante crouched and tensed, "aaargghhhh!" he leaped through the roof of his office just missing another bullet he landed on top of his building,the wind flapped his coat rapidly, he looked round and saw a shadow on top of the building across the road, he could only see a dark figure, but in the outline he made out horns on his head and a cloak just like his,he also saw the razors on his hands.

Dante got his pistols out in a flash, they gleamed in the dark, the mysterious figure got some weapons out, they looked like modified mp5's, click! Ratatatatatatatatatatatatata...

Dante ran across the rooftops and turned at the same time and started firing back at the figure who was running across the rooftops on his side of the road, now they were firing and running parralel to each other,but the houses didnt go on for ever, Dante's pistol fire rate was matching the rate of fire from the mp5's!

Dante could feel the wind of the bullets swish past his coat, Dante looked on, he saw that they had come to the end of the street and so did the figure, they both turned and faced each, Dante dove at an incredible speed towards the figure who started to levitate.

Dante could see the figures features now,he was a blue demon with black armour with red lining on his chest, like a chest plate.

His arms were slightly muscly but had no armour, and of course his hands had a huge serrated spike on them.

The two guns(with a scope on them as well) were on his sides, they were modified as well, he had pretty long legs as well that had some black clothing over them, he wore black boots as well, it was strange, a demon wearing human clothes, but he himself did that as well so he coudn't really say anything, he had a long flowing cloak as well and when dante looked at his face he had red eyes with no pupils and a mouth that looked normal enough...

He was levitating and then suddenly he shot out some electricity at Dante, "Aaaaaagh!" he screamed as he flew down to the street below between the two rows of buildings, the ground underneath him cracked, he picked himself up and said "heh".

"Whats so funny?" said the assailent, Dante said nothing and punched the groung, he was awash in hot flames and the ground quaked, the building the demon stood on collapsed and swallowed him, on Dantes hands and forearms were the Ifrit Gauntlets which were a legendary pair of gauntlets writhed in flame, the demon smashed his way out of the wreckage, "i _will_ collect the bounty!"

He was a hitman for the underworld!

"so,i thought you were a hitman,looks like i was right, your collecting no bounty though,heh heh" Dante said,breaking into a fighting pose,fwip! fwip! he punched the air twice,the Hitman scowled and chrged bearing his fist spikes, a battle ensued ,the Hitman unleashed a furry of blows to the body and stabbed Dante many times in his chest, the hitman shot a bolt of electricity at his wounds, its all over he thought, but Dante just punched it back and the Hitman started screaming "AAAAAAGGGHHH!" he writhed and rolled at the floor,the pain subsided and he got up and ran at Dante, "Devil Trigger!" he yelled, Dante was covered in flames, his body took on a new form, of a powerful fire demon, the Hitman paused but then charged at Dante, he did a scissorlike motion with his razorlike spikes at Dantes head but Dante went into a very quick combo of punches and kicks, the hitman had no chance of stopping it, Dante pulled his arm back and yelled"Huuuarggh!", his fist went so fast it sank into the Hitmans chest and sent him flying off in a pile of burning flesh, but that was not the end of it.

The hitman's skin was no longer blue,it was a charred blackish hue,he stood up with great difficulty and looked at the huge wound in his chest, it was hard to breathe as his ribs were squeezed together and forced inwards,his skin was burnt off round the edges and his blood was pouring out and his cartillage was singed.

He opened his mouth revealing a slimyplace fillied with teeth dripping with poison,"BLEUGH!!!"

A torrent of acid shot straight at Dante who easily jumped straight into the air, dodging the poison that had started to burn a huge whole into the ground, bubbling explosive toxins and letting of boiling steam, even if he _was_ in his Devil Trigger it may of consumed him and melted his skin and bones and he may of died slowly and painfully.

"He's the first person to have dodg--WHA!"

"INFERNO!"

Dante punched the ground and there was a mighty tremor,the ground erupted into flames and consumed the Hitman,"WHO ARE Y---AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

His skin was burned away into burning hot vapour leaving his strange skeletal frame behind,Dante transformed into his usual normal form as he ran out of power from that costly inferno.

"im Dante!" he said"The son of the legendary dark knight Sparda" he finished and the gauntlets dissapeared in a flash of fire.

"or did they not tell you that in hell you loser?"

He walked towards his office down the street,holding the skeleton by the neck bones and dragging it through the pavement.

Thoughts raced through his mind,_someone _wants to kill him,a coward who had to hire some help,but who was it?

Dante would find the demon behind all this,and kill him...

_back in the underworld_

A huge demon sat back on his chair behind a desk,with a company that looked a lot like a council of 8 demons,The hugest one growled"that pathetic creature has been killed by Dante,what a waste of time,i cant take this no more!"

He stood up revealing a demon with black armour covering his whole body,he unholstered his huge flaming axe on his back,"You thought that sending a hitman would be a clever way to keep your hands clean and gain some territory on earth but that proved useless,you all seem to be scared so ill just do it myself!"

A demon with red hair and blue skin put her hands on the table"Have fun now Dumah,play nicely" she said,there seemed to be an attraction to him from her,Dumah turned round and walked out of the Council citadel,"Oh i will"

"Watch out Dante",he said.

"im going to destroy you..."


End file.
